The invention relates to a decomposing plant, especially for refuse. More specifically, the invention relates to a decomposing plant having successive cells disposed side by side at substantially the same level in which material to be decomposed is held by a bottom and by sidewalls, devices for aerating the cells and devices for transferring the material from cell to cell.
Multi-storey decomposing plants up to 30 meters high are known wherein the material to be decomposed is stored on a series of intermediate floors and is caused to descend at predetermined intervals of time onto next lower intermediate floors so as to undergo a mixing and restratifying action. Openings are provided in the intermediate floors and closing and displacing apparatus of all kinds serve the purpose of transferring the material being decomposed onto next intermediate floors or into cells which are formed thereabove. Additional mixing tools, which cooperate in part with the transfer devices and are in part independent, are also in use.
An advantage of such multi-storey decomposing plants is that they allow for an advantageous setup of the decomposition area and for quite satisfactory regulation of the decomposition process. However, the outlay for construction and transfer and mixing apparatus is extremely high, and the same applies for repairs and maintenance work. Moreover, the most serious drawback is that disturbances in operation, such as jamming of flaps, rotary floors, mixing arms, etc., are often difficult to localize and, in most instances, can be eliminated only with substantial outlay in manhours including extensive shoveling of material from the interior of the cells.
An alternative to multi-storey decomposing plants is composting by stacking. However, while composting by stacking is simple and free of disturbances, it is unsatisfactory in other respects.
Altogether, composting by stacking is possible only with coarse materials. Otherwise, one cannot ensure aeration even if the stack is placed on top of an aerating channel. The inclined sides of the stack prevent sufficient regulation of aeration, there is always too much or too little aeration somewhere. The release of heat and moisture is excessive; furthermore, it cannot be regulated to a sufficient degree. This also applies for stack type composting in halls. Moreover, such composting renders the process more expensive since the space requirements of stacks are substantial, also for rearranging of the layers.